Arithmetic
by Crimson Lawliet
Summary: Naruto says one plus one equals one. Sasuke argues that one plus one equals three. NaruSasu. Sasuke's POV. AU.


"What's wrong?"

I wanted to strangle him.

"Are you tired?" He asked me, a little smile on his lips.

If he didn't shut up, I'd go crazy.

"No, yeah, I'm perfectly fucking _fine_." I hissed, my whispers barely sounding correctly due to fatigue. "You kept me up until two in the morning for three nights in a row. You're a damn bastard, you know that?"

His chuckle echoed in my ears. He really was a beautiful damn bastard. "I'm sorry, okay? We should do it earlier then."

I paled. He spoke in a normal tone as we sat in the _middle of a classroom_. The idiot had no sense of privacy!

Glaring at him, I whispered, "Can you please shut up? I don't need everyone knowing my business. It's none of their concern what we do together."

"Oooh, jealous much?" He was a tease.

"I said _shut up_!" I started to sound like a snake now.

He smiled, carelessly throwing words around. "It's not fair, really. I let you make all that noise all night, and here you are - shutting me up. I think we have to re-evaluate this relationship. I'm not getting the treatment I deserve."

I hit him upside the head jokingly. "_That's _the treatment you deserve."

It always ended up like this. I could never stay mad at him. He didn't inspire that feeling in me for too long. He wasn't...

...he wasn't meaningless enough to hate.

_I arched my back against the sheets below me as I was rimmed by him. He really made me feel uncomfortable, but the action felt better after having bathed; I was still wet._

_Honestly, I had barely stepped out of the bathroom when he attacked me._

I smiled at him now, remembering last night.

He grinned. "You're remembering last night, aren't you?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...

"No, not exactly, but I was thinking about you." I said this as monotone as humanly possible. "Although, I cannot fathom _why _I would want to think about you - all you do is make me feel drained and restless."

There was a moment in which Naruto just stared at his notes with a blank smile on his face as he spoke. "And you love me, right?"

I raised a brow. "Of course. You think I'd let _anybody __touch_ me like that?"

His whole face lit up. "I love you too!"

Once again, I hit him upside the head, trying to remind him that we were still in a classroom.

_He kissed me as if I wasn't going to live another day, his hands touching every single spot on my body that they could reach._

_"Naruto!" I breathed. "I just took a bath! Not again!"_

_He didn't listen to me, of course. Since when does he listen to anyone?_

_It was around this moment in time that I felt his cold hand fondling my member as he kissed my neck roughly._

Okaaaayyyy...

I really have to pay more attention to the teacher right now.

Still, this was math, and math bored me to no end. I passed it, needless to say, but I didn't really care to listen to a word he was saying.

_"Mmm...!" I writhed, clearly ashamed with my actions, as Naruto tweaked erect nipples and left a trail of kisses on my lower abdomen. "Na-...Naruto..."_

_The blonde smirked, very amused. "Hmmmm?"_

_He really was a tease, and it was quickly pissing me off. "Oh, take that smug look...off your damned...face..."_

_I was panting slowly._

_Then Naruto lifted my hips and diligently probbed at my entrance._

_He was like an insatiable beast._

Coming back to reality, I sighed. My nostalgia was going to cause me to fail math eventually, if it kept going at this rate.

"You okay, Sasuke?" Naruto looked at me with a fretful expression.

I shrugged, emotionless mask amazingly intact. "Math bores me."

Nodding, the blonde boy tilted his head to the ceiling, the teacher still droning on and on about vectors and glide translations.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"What?" I glanced at the little devil beside me.

He was grinning. Not a good sign. "I just thought of something. You know how math involves a lot of numbers and stuff?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. So?"

"Well, I just noticed...one plus one is really just one."

"It's two." My voice lowered considerably, since I was shocked at Naruto's stupidity.

"No," he began, "hear me out. One number plus one number is one number. One person plus one person equals one heart."

I smiled to myself. Who knew Naruto was such a hopeless romantic?

Still, I had to counter it. "No, you're wrong."

"Huh?" He seemed confused.

Peering at the teacher from my seat, I grinned. "One person plus one person equals three."

"Three what?" Naruto demanded.

The bell rang.

"One person plus one person equals one mind, one soul, and one heart."


End file.
